


Silence

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma's hiding from her happy beginning. Post season 6.This story was fueled by Enjoy the Silence / Depeche Mode and The Sound of Silence / Disturbed.





	Silence

The waves were high tonight. They almost reached Emma, who was crouching at her favorite spot on the cliffs. Hidden from view, hidden from people, hidden from the universe, just hidden. She wanted- no, she needed to remain hidden.

Her left ring finger felt heavy, the weight of the rings dragging her down. She was happy. She was ecstatic. A happy fucking beginning. But she felt hollow, like a shell. Why did she feel like this? Everything was fine.

"All I ever wanted, all I ever needed", she whispered and she pictured- Regina. Beautiful, radiant, intelligent, kind Regina. Well, not always so kind, but she had her moments. Her eyes full of pain when she heard about the engagement. The awkward hug that followed. She felt her tears in the wind.

The silence was deafening. Silence used to be her friend. Now she longed for only one sound. The sound of Regina's voice. She longed for only one feeling. The feeling of Regina's arms around her. If she stayed here, hidden, for a little while longer, she could pretend again. She could live her happy beginning, like was expected of her.

Closing her eyes she lived her fantasy of her true happy beginning. She would throw the rings into the sea. She would leave the pirate. She would...

A hand. Touching her shoulder. _No one knows I'm here._ Gentle fingertips tracing her tears. A familiar scent. The most beautiful voice whispering in her ear.

"Come home. To me. My love."

She didn't dare open her eyes. _What if this is only a dream?_ She just nodded, and felt soft lips touching lightly hers. A flash of light, blinding even through her closed lids. She felt lighter than in years and the arms around her were _hers_ , not suffocating but loving.


End file.
